the gods read percy jackson and the sorcerer's stone
by Pikachu087
Summary: jmhnhiougkljhgkughljhggcjgkh llllljhkhkjhjklhkhkh. I HATE THE REQUIRED SUMMARY!


**THE GODS READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE SORCERER'S STONE**

**CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION**

**OLYMPUS (THE YEAR THE TIME THAT THE GREEK MYTH PERSEUS IS JUST ENDING. RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING OF A MEETING OF THE GODS. **_**I'M NOT SURE IF WHAT I HAVE HERE IS CORRECT BUT, IF IT'S NOT GO WITH. NOTE: THE HEROES OF THE GREEK AND ROMAN MYTHS ARE HERE. SOME OF THESE MAY BE REPEATED. BEAR IN MIND I'M LAZY, SO I WILL NOT FUCKING CHANGE A SINGLE FUCKING WORD OF ANYTHING I WRITE. NOT UNLESS MY BETA TELLS ME TO. BUT, OTHERWISES JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY STORIES! PLEASE FUCKING NOTE: THAT ALL OF THESE GODS, HEROES, AND ETC. ARE NOT MADE UP! AND THE REASON IS I COULD BE THE NEXT GEORGE LUCAS! WHY WOULD I CREATE AN IMMORTAL BEING NAMED BLUETONGUED LIZARD?! IT'S JUST PLAIN UNCREATIVE! IF YOU CAN NAME EVERY SINGLE FUCKING MISTAKE I MADE IN THIS STORY AND/OR CHAPTER, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING BOOKWORM I HAVE EVER SEEN. IF YOU ARE A HISTORIAN OR ARCHOLOGIST PLEASE PUT IT IN YOUR COMMENT BECAUSE THE "THE BIGGEST BOOKWORM I HAVE EVER SEEN" COMMENT IS NOT AT YOU. BECAUSE YOUR JOB IS TO BE A BOOKWORM. I AM GOING TO EDITING THIS BASED ON WHAT I PUT IN TO THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. NOTE THAT IF ANY HARRY POTTER AND/OR PERCY JACKSON CHARACTER IS NOT IN THIS CHAPTER YET I WILL PUT THEM IN HERE. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THEY EVEN HAVE A NAME I WILL GIVE THEM ONE! I AM HERE USING A LOT OF USES OF MY DOCUMENT EDITOR. THE FIRST CHAPTERS OF ALL MY FAN FICTIONS WILL BE GETTING A TON OF EDITING. BUT THAT IS QUESTIONABLE. ONE SHOTS WILL NEVER GO TO MY BETA. AND I WILL NOT EDIT ONE SHOTS. BECAUSE THERE'S A REASON IT'S CALLED A ONE SHOT. THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WRITE IN AND GO WITH THE FLOW OF WHAT YOU WRITE AND NEVER EDIT ANYTHING THAT YOU FUCKING HAVE POSTED! SORRY ABOUT THE RANT. BUT THE REASON I AM RANTING RIGHT NOW IS SO I CAN GET A LOT INFORMATION OUT TO THE READERS WHICH IS YOU GUYS. SO IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT I WAS DOING. I WAS BUSY DOING SOME SCHOOL STUFF. I WAS GROUNDED FROM MY LAPTOP AND FINALLY GOT IT BACK YESTERDAY. WHICH WAS A FRIDAY FOR ME. I WAS BEING A HORNY TEEN. SORRY IF YOU CONSIDER THAT TOO MUCH INFORMATION. BUT THAT IS THE REASON THIS STORY IS RATED M. I WAS BUSY READING STORIES. WHICH IS HOW I CAME ACROSS THE STORY WHICH I AM HAVING THE GODS READ IN THIS ****STORY. I HAVE BEEN RESEA**_

* * *

_**RCHING ABOUT ALL THE GODS OF ALL THE RELIGIONS IN THIS FUCKING WORLD. DID YOU KNOW THAT POSEIDON IS A GREEK, ROMAN GOD AND A GOD IN THE GODDESS SECTION OF THE CELTIC REGION!? AMAZING? PLEASE NOTE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PERCY JACKSON IS FINDING OUT THAT TOO! HAHHAJHHAHAHAHHFKHAFKLHJFLHJ FI! SORRY BUT IMAGINE HOW HE'S GOING TO REACT TO THAT! SERIOUSLY! I'M SERIOUS! "NO I'M SIRIUS!" SORRY FORCE OF HABIT. SORRY ABOUT THE BAD LINE TIMING BUT I CAN NOT FIGURE OUT HOW THE FUCK THEY WORK!  
**_

* * *

)

Jason, Hercules, Bellerophon, Theseus, Odysseus, and Perseus were invited to Olympus to meet all the gods that were around at the time. And those gods were: Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Hebe, Hestia, Hades, Pan, Persephone, Eros, Eris, Helios, Thanatos, Nemesis, The Graces, The Muses, The Erinnyes, and The Fates. They were also going to meet all of the Titans so they could be free (Titans had an agreement after the First Titan War that when 6 heroes were around and they were friends they would be able to meet them.). The Titans were (F.Y.I.): Gaea, Uranus, Cronus, Rhea, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Phoebe, Thea, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, and Metis. When the 6 heroes arrived a golden light popped up. After it was gone these are who had appeared: Achilles, Pirithous, Oedipus, Thebes, Orpheus, Theseus, Triptolemus, Chiron (each form), Lupa (each form), Abundantia, Acca Larentia, Acis, Aerecura, Aequitas, Aesculapius, Aeternitas, Aion, Aius Locutius, Alernus, Elernus, Helernus, Angerona, Angitia, Anna Perenna, Annona, Antevorta, Arimanius, Aura, (The Roman form of) Apollo, Aurora, Averruncus, Bacchus, Bellona, Duellona, Bona Dea, Bonus Eventus, Bubona, Caca, Cacus, Camenae, Caelus, Cardea, Carmenta, Carmentes, Carna, Ceres, Clementia, Cloacina, Concordia, Consus, Cupid, Cura, Cybele, Dea Dia, Dea Tacita, Decima, Devera, Deverra, Diana, Diana Nemorensis, Diis Fidius, Disciplina, Dis Pater, Egeria, Empanda, Panda, Epona, Falacer, Fama, Fascinus, Fauna, Fannus, Faustitas, Februus, Febris, Fecunditas, Felicitas, Ferentina, Feronia, Fides, Flora, Fornax, Fontus, Fons, Fortuna, Fulgora, Furrina, Genius, Gratiae, Hercules (SWEET THIS JUST HAPPENED TO BE IRONY!), Hermaphroditus, Hilaritas, Honos, Hora, Indiges, Intercidona, Inuus, Invidia, Isis, Iris, Janus, Juno, Jupiter, Justitia, Juturna, Juventas, Lares, Laverna, Levana, Letum, Liber, Libera, Liberalitas, Libitina, Lua, Lucina, Luna, Lupercus, Lympha, Mana Genita, Manes, Mania, Mantus, Mars, Mater Matuta, Meditrina, Mefitis, Mephitis, Mellona, Mellonia, Mercury, Minerva, Mithras, Molae, Moneta, Mors, Morta, Murcia, Murtia, Mutunus Tutunus, Naenia, Nascio, Necessitas, Nemesis, Neptune, Nerio, Neverita, Nixi, Di Nixi, Dii Nixi, Nixae, Nona, Nox, Ops, Opis, Orcus, Palatua, Pales, Parcae, Pax, Penates, Di Penates, Picumnus, Picus, Pietas, Pilumnus, Pluto, Poena, Pomona, Porrima, Portunes, Postverta, Prorsa Postverta, Priapus, Proserpina, Providentia, Pudicitia, Quirinus, Quiritis, Robigo, Robigus, Roma, Rumina, Salacia, Salus, Sancus, Saturn, Securitas, Silvanus, Sol Invictus, Somnus, Soranus, Sors, Spes, Stana Mater, Sterquilinus, Stercutus, Sterculius, Straculius, Struculius, Suadela, Summanus, Sulis Minerva, Tellumo, Tellerus, Tempestas, Terra Mater, Tellus, Terminus, Tiberinus, Tibertus, Tranquillitas, Trivia, Ubertas, Unxia, Uranus, Vacuna, Vidiovus, Veiovis, Venilia, Venelia, Venti, Anemoi, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Caurus, Corus, Favonius, Vulturnus, Auster, Aquilo, Aquilon, Septentrio, Kaikias, Caecius, Apeliotes, Apeliotus, Subsolanus, Skiron, Skeiron, Lips, Afer Ventus, Africus, Argestes, Aparctias, Septentrionarius, Circius, Thrascius, Euronotus, Eurauster, Laypx, Libonotus, Austro-Africus, Meses, Olympias, Phoenicias, Venus, Veritas, Verminus, Vertumnus, Vortumnus, Vertimnus, Vesta, Vica Pota, Victoria, Virbius, Virtus, Volturnus, Voluptas, Vulcan, Aether, Ananke, Chaos, Erebus, Gaia, Hemera, Nyx, Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Hydros, Ourea, Physis, The Nesoi, Ophion, Theia, Mnemosyne, Cruis, Oceanids, Potamoi, Calypso, Leto, Asteria, Astraeus, Pallas, Perses, Amphitrite, Ceto, Glaucus, Naiades, Nereides, Nereus, Phorcys, Pontus, Proteus, Tethys, Thetis, Triton, Erinyes, Hecate, Iacchus, Melinoe, Triptolemus, Trophonius, Apate, Ate, Bia, Charites, Eris, Harmonia, Horae, Hypnos, Kratos, Metis, Mnemosyne, Moirai, Morpheus, Nike, Thanatos, Themis, Zelos, Asclepius, Epione, Hygieia, Meditrina, Panacea, Aceso, Iaso, Anglaea, Machaon, Podaleirios, Telesphoros, Anemoi, Asclepius, Leto, Nymphes, Psyche, Birrahgnooloo, Dirawong, Adnoartina, Altjira, Ankotarinja, Bahloo, Bamapana, Banaitja, Barnumbirr, Barraiya, Eingana, Bobbi-Bobbi, Djanggawul, Galeru, Djunkgao, Jar'Edo Wens, Julunggul, Karora, Dunapipi, Malingee, Mamaragan, Mangar-kunjer-kunja, Mimi, Minawara, Multultu, Mokoi, Ngintaka, Nogomain, Numakulla, Papinijuwari, Ulanji, Wala, Wawalag, Wollunqua, Wuluwaid, Wuriupranili, Wurugag, Waramurungundi, Yhi, Yurlungur, Anjea, Dhakham, I'wai, Yalungur, Akurra, Bunyip, Mar'rallang, Muldjewangk, Ngintaka, Tjilbruke, Crow, Waa, Baiame, Balayang, Binbeal, Bunjil, Bunyip, Daramulum, Gnowee, Karatgurk, Kondole, Nargun, Pundjel, Thinan-malkia, Tiddalik, Wambeen, Bagadjimbiri, Dilga, Julana, Kidili, Ngariman, Njirana, Ungud, Wagyl, Wati-kutjara, Wondjina, Rainbow Serpent, Kinie Ger, Thardid Jimbo, Yara-ma-yha-who, Bluetongue Lizard, Brekyirihunuade, Kwaku Ananse, Anansi, Asase Ya, Bia, Nyame, Age, Ayaba, Da, Gbadu, Gleti, Gu, Lisa, Loko, Mawu, Nana Buluku, Salosteles, Sakpata, Sogbo, Xevioso, Zinsi, Zinsu, Mami Wara, Abassi, Atai, Amlak, Chukwu, Aha Njoku, Ala, Amadioha, Ikenga, Agwu, Anyanwu, Ekwensu, Aro, Ogbunabali, Cagn, Gamab, Heitsi-eibib, Tsui'goab, Adroa, Adroanzi, Zombi, Mantis, Prishiboro, Ajok, Ngai, Waaq, Arebati, Khonvoum, Tore, Jah, Jengu, Roog, Koox, Kope Tiatie Cac, Kokh Kox, Takhar, Tiurakh, Kumba Njaay, Pangool, Mwari, Nyadenga, Musikavanhu, Chiuta, Babalu Aye, Eshu, Nana, Obatala, Ogoun, Olorun, Orunmila, Oshun, Oxossi, Oya, Shango, Lemanja, Ozain, Agayu, Jeebo, Loa, Orisha, Acolnahuacatl, Atl, Ahuiateteo, Macuilcozcacuahtli, Macuilcuetzpalin, Macuilmalinali, Macuiltochti, Macuilxochitl, Amimitl, Amoxoaque, Atlacoya, Acuecueyotl, Acuecucyoticihuati, Ahuic, Apozonalotl, Atlacamani, Atlatotnan, Ayauh, Ayauhteotl, Camaxtli, Camaxtle, Centzonmimixcoa, Quauitlicac, Coatlicue, Huitzilopochtli, Centzonhuitznahua, Centzontochtin, Tezcatzoncatl, Tlilhua, Yiauhtecatl, Toltecatl, Tlatltecayohua, Izquitecatl, Mayahuel, Patecatl, Tepoztecatl, Papaztac, Totoltecatl, Colhuacatzincatl, Centeotl, Centeal, Centeotlcihuatl, Centeotilteculti, Cenochitl, Iztacuhca-Cinteotl, Tlatlauhca-Cinteotl, Cozauhca-Cinteotl, Yayauhca-Cinteotl, Cinteotl, Cinteotlcihuatl, Cinteotltecuhtil, Citlalicue, Citlaltonac, Citlalmina, Citlaxonecuilli, Citlaltlachtli, Citlalcototl, Citlalozomahtli, Citlalmiquiztli, Citlalhuitzitzilin, Citlalmazatl, Citlaltlachtli, Citlalolli, Citlalcuetzpalli, Citlaltecpatl, Citlalxonecuilli, Cipactonal, Cihuateteo, Civatateo, Cihuacohuatl, Cihuateotl, Cihuacoatl, Cuecaltzin, Chalchiutotolin, Chalchiuhtlicue, Chalchihcueye, Chimalma, Chalmecateuctli, Chalmecacihuatl, Chicahualizteotl, Chicomecoatl, Chiutcoatl, Coatlicue, Coatlantonan, Coyoulxauhqui, Ehecatl, Ehecacoamixtli, Ehecatotontli, Mictlanpachecatl, Cihuatecayotl, Tlalocayotl, Vitztlampaehecatl, Huitzilopochtli, Huitzilincuatec, Huehuecoyotl, Huehueteotl, Huehuetiliztli, Huixtocihuatl, Icnopiltzin, Icozauqui, Ilancueitl, Ilamatecutli, Itzpapalotltotec, Itzpapalotlcihuatl, Inaquizcaotl, Ixlilton, Ixlilxochitl, Ixcozauhqui, Ixcuiname, Tiacapan, Teicu, Tlaco, Xocotzin, Ixcuinan, Ixcuina, Ixquimilli, Ipalnemohuani, Iztuhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Iztaccenteotl, Iztacoliuhqui, Koatlikueitl, Nanahuatl, Necocyaotl, Nexoxcho, Nextepehua, Nonoalco, Nonohualco, Macuiltonaleque, Macuilxochitl, Malinalxochitl, Mayahuel, Matlalcueye, Metztli, Mextli, Mezitl, Miccapetlacalli, Mictlantecuhtli, Mictecacihuatl, Mictecacioatl, Mictecacihuatl, Mictlan, Mictlanti, Mictlancihuatl, Miccapetlacalli, Milintoc, Mixcoatl, Miquiztlitecuhtli, Miquizyaotl, Moyocoyan, Opochtli, Omacatl, Ometeotl, Ometecuhtli, Omecihuatl, OMeyotl, Ometeoltloque, Omiteotl-Inaquizcaotl, Oxipe, Oxomo, Oxomoco, Piltzintecuhtli, Patecatl, Painal, Painalton, Paynal, Paynalton, Quilaztli, Quetzalcoatl, Quetzalcoatl-Ehecatl, Tecciztecatl, Techimaltini, Teicu, Temazcakteci, Temazkaltezi, Teteoinnan, Tetevinan, Tetzauhteol, Tetzahuitl, Teteucxipe, Teonexquimilli, Teotlale, Teoyaominqui, Teoyaotlatohua, Teoyaomqui, Teoxonecuilli, Tepeyollotl, Tezcatlipoca, Tezcatzoncatl, Tetzauhcihuatl, Tezauhcihuame, Tiacapan, Tianquiztli, Titlacauan, Tititl, Tlatlauhquicenteotl, Tlatlauhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Tlatlauhcatezcatlipoca, Tlaloccantecutli, Tlaloctlamacazqui, Tlalli-iyollo, Tlaliyolo, Tlaltetecuin, Tlacaxipehualiztli, Tlaco, Tlacotzontli, Tlazolteotl, Tlazolcuani, Tlaculteotl, Tlaltecuhli, Tlalcihuatl, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, Tlaloc, Tlaloques, Tlaloquetotontli, Tlacanexquimilli, Tlacatecolotl, Tlalchitonatiuh, Tlanempopolos, Tliltecuhtli, Tloquenahuaque, Tloque, Tloque-Nahuaque, Tloxipeuchca, Tonatiuh, Tonalleque, Toci, Tocitzin, Tocicuahuill, Tonacajoha, Tonacayuhua, Tonantzin, Tolotzin, Tzapotlatena, Tzitzimime, Iztacuhca-Tzitzmitl, Tlatlauhca-Tzitzimitl, Cozauhca-Tzitzimitl, Xoxouhca-Tzitzimitl, Tzinteotl, Tzontemoc, Uitzilopochtli, Viveteutl, Xalxitlikue, Xantico, Xipe-Totec, Xilonen, Xilonemin, Xiuhtecuhtli, Xiuhteteo, Xiuhtotontli, Xiuhtecuhtli-Iztacuhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Tlatlauhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Cozauhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Xoxoauhqui, Xixquipilihui, Xiuhtototl, Xoaltecuhtli, Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal, Xochiquetzalli, Xochcua, Xochitlicue, Xocotzin, Xolotl, Xoxouhquicenteotl, Xucotzin, Yacatecuhtli, Ybebeyoban, Yoalticitl, Yayauhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Yaotl, Yaocihuatl, Yaotecuhtli, Yaotzin, Yoaltecuhtli, Yoalehecatl, Yoaltizitl, Yohualli, Yxcocauhqui, Zacatzontli, Ziuateotl, Abamdinus, Abellio, Abelio, Abelionni, Alaunus, Fin, Alisanos, Alisaunus, Ambisagrus, Anextiomarus, Anextlomarus, Anextlomara, Ankou, Atepomarus, Arvernus, Arausio, Barinthus, Manannan mac Lir, Belatu-Cadro, Belatucadros, Belatucadrus, Balatocadrus, Balatucadrus, Balaticaurus, Balatucairus, Baliticaurus, Belatucairus, Belatugagus, Belleticaurus, Blatucadrus, Blatucairus, Belenus, Belinus, Belanus, Belenos, Belinos, Belinus, Belanu, Bellinus, Belus, Bel, Borvo, Bormo, Bormanus, Buxenus, Camalus, Camulus, Camulos, Canetonnessis, Cernunnos, Cicolluis, Cimbrianus, Cissonius, Cisonius, Cesonius, Mar Cnabetius, Cocidius, Condatis, Contrebis, Contrebus, Dii Casses, Dis Pater, Dispater, Esus, Hesus, Fagus, Genii Cucullati, Grannus, Icaunus, Intarabus, Iovantucarus, Lenus, Leucetios, Leucetius, Lugus, Luxovius, Maponos, Maponus, Mogons, Moguns, Moritasgus, Mullo, Nemausus, Nerius, Nodens, Nudens, Nodons, Ogmios, Robor, Rudianos, Segomo, Smertrios, Smertios, Smertrius, Sucellos, Sucellus, Taranis, Toutatis, Caturix, Teutates, Veteris, Vitiris, Vheteris, Huetiris, Hueteris, Virotutis, Visucius, Vindonnus, Vinotonus, Vosegus, Abnoab Adsullata, Aericura, Agrona, Ancamna, Andarta, Andraste, Arduinna, Aufaniae, Arnemetia, Artio, Aventia, Aveta, Belisama, Brigantia, Britannia, Camma, Campestres, Clota, Coventina, Damara, Damona, Dea Matrona, Dea Sequana, Debranua, Epona, Erecura, Icovellauna, Litavis, Mairiae, Nantosuelta, Nemetona, Ritona, Pritona, Rosmerta, Sabrina, Senua, Sequana, Sirona, Suleviae, Sulis, Tamesisaddas, Verbeia, Aeron, Amaethon, Arawn, Afallach, Beli Mawr, Bendigeidfran, Culhwch, Dwyfan, Dylan Ail Don, Euroswydd, Gofannon, Gwydion, Gwyddno Garanhir, Gwyn ap Nudd, Hafgan, Lleu Llaw Gyffes, Lludd Llaw Eraint, Llyr, Mabon, Manwydan, Math fab Mathonwy, Myrddin Myllt, Nisien, Efnysien, Pryderi, Pwyll, Taliesin, Ysbaddaden, Arianrhod, Blodeuwedd, Branwen, Ceridwen, Cigfa, Creiddylad, Cyhyraeth, Don, Elen, Modron, Olwen, Penarddun, Rhiannon, Abarta, Abcan, Abean, Abhean, Aed, Aodh, Aengus, Oengus, Aonghus, Ailill, Alastir, Ai, Aoi, Balor, Bodb Dearg, Bodhbh Dearg, Brea, Bres, Breas, Brian, Luchar, Lucharba, Buarainech, Cian, Cichol, Ciocal, Conand, Conann, Corb, Credne, Creidhne, Crom Cruach, Crom Dubh, Dagda, Dag Dia, Daghdha, Daire, Delbaeth, Dealbhaeth, Dian Cecht, Donn, Ecne, Egobail, Elatha, Ealadha, Elcmar, Ealcmhar, Goibniu, Goibhniu, Len, Lir, Luchtaine, Luchta, Lug, Lugh, Lu, Mac Cuill, Mac Cecht, Mac Greine, Manannan Mac Lir, Miach, Midir, Midhir, Mug Ruith, Nechtan, Neit, Nuada, Nuadha, Ogma, Oghma, Seonaidh, Tethra, Tuirenn, Tuireann, Aibell, Aoibheal, Aimend, Aine, Airmed, Airmid, Anand, Anann, Anu, Badb, Badhbh, Banda, Banbha, Bec, Beag, Bebinn, Befind, Bebhinn, Bebhionn, Befhionn, Be Chuille, Beira, Birog, Boand, Boann, Boinn, Brigit, Brighid, Brid, Caer, Caillech, Cailleach, Canola, Cessair, Ceasair, Cethlenn, Cethleann, Clidna, Cliodhna, Cliona, Crob Derg, Crobh Dearg, Danand, Danu, Dana, Eriu, Eire, Ernmas, Etain, Eadaoin, Ethniu, Eithne, Fand, Finnguala, Fionnghuala, Fionnuala, Flidais, Fodla, Fodhla, Li Ban, Macha, Medb, Meadhbh, Meabh, Medb Lethderg, Meadhbh Leathdhearg, Meabh Leathdhearg, Mongfind, Mongfhionn, Morrigan, Morrighan, Mor Muman, Mor Mumhan, Nemain, Nemhain, Niam, Niamh, Nic Naomhin, Plor na mBan, Sheela na Gig, Tailtiu, Taillte, Aernus, Andovelicus, Arentio, Arengio, Bandua, Bormanicus, Bormo, Borvo, Brigo, Brigus, Candamius, Cariocecus, Coronus, Cosunenaecus, Cosus, Cossue, Coso, Dercetius, Duberdicus, Durius, Durio, Endovelicus, Enobolico, Ilndibilis, Kuanikio, Quangeio, Quangeius, Lurunis, Luruni, Luru, Neto, Reo, Reve, Runesocesius, Runesus, Sucellus, Tabalienus, Tameobrigo, Tillenus, Togae, Toga, Tongoenabiagus, Tullonius, Turiacus, Vaseco, Vordus, Vordo, Vordius, Visucius, Arentia Arengia, Ataegina, Bandoga, Bandonga, Epane, Epona, Iccona, Nabia, Reva, Reua, Trebaruna, Trebopala, Aker, Aken, Amun, Amunet, Ammit, Andjety, Anhur, Anti, Anubis, Anuket, Apep, Apis, Ash, Astennu, Aten, Atum, Babi, Bakha, Ba-Pef, Bastet, Bat, Bata, Bes, Dedun, Eye of Ra, Geb, Hapy, Hathor, Hatmehit, Hedetet, Heqet, Heka, Hemen, Hemsut, Hesat, Horus, Hu, Huh, Hauhet, Iah, Imhotep, Isis, Kebechet, Khensit, Khenti-kheti, Khepri, Khonsu, Khnum, Kuk, Kauket, Maahes, Maat, Mafdet, Mehen, Menhit, Monthu, Meret, Meretseger, Meskhenet, Min, Mnevis, Mut, Nefertem, Nehebkau, Neith, Nekhbet, Neper Nephtyhys, Nu, Naunet, Nut, Osiris, Pakhet, Petbe, Ptah, Qetesh, Ra, Renenutet, Renpet, Resheph, Saa, Shai, Satis, Seker, Sekhmet, Serapis, Serket, Seshat, Shezmu, Set, Shu, Sobek, Sopdet, Sopdu, Taweret, Tefnut, Tenenet, Thoth, Wadjet, Wepwawet, Erebos, Erebus, Ge, Hemera, Night, Asteria, Astraeus, Aura, Dione, Eurybia, Clymene, Asia, Lelantos, Leto, Metis, Styx, Briareus, Aigaion, Cottus, Gyges, Agrius, Alcyoneus, Aloadae, Hekatonkheires, Centimanes, Otos, Ephialtes, Antaeus, Argus Panoptes, Cyclopes, Arges, Brontes, Steropes, Polyphemus, Enceladus, Gegenees, Geryon, Laestrygonians, Orion, Porphyrion, Talos, Tityos, Typhon, Achlys, Adephagia, Adikia, Aergiam, Agon, Aidos, Aisa, Alala, Alastor, Aletheia, The Algea, Achos, Ania, Lupe, Alke, Amechania, The Amphilogiai, Anaideia, The Androktasiai, Angelia, Apate, Apheleia, Aporia, The Arae, Arete, Ate, Bia, Caerus, Corus, Deimos, Dikaiosyne, Dike, Dolos, Dysnomia, Dyssebeia, Eirene, Ekecheiria, Eleos, Elpis, Epiphron, Eris, The Erotes, Anteros, Eros, Hedylogos, Himeros, Pothos, Eucleia, Eulabeia, Eunomia, Eupheme, Eusebeia, Euthenia, Gelos, Geras, Harmonia, Hebe, Hedone, Heimarmene, Homados, Homonoia, Horkos, Horme, Hybris, Hypnos, The Hysminai, Loke, Kakia, Kalokagathia, The Keres, Koalemos, Kratos, Kydoimos, Lethe, Limos, The Litae, Lyssa, The Machai, Mania, The Moirai, The Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Momus, Moros, The Neikea, Nemesis, Nike, Nomos, Oizys, The Oneiroi, Epiales, Morpheus, Phantasos, Phobetor, Icelos, Palioxis, Peitharchia, Peitho, Penia, Penthus, Pepromene, Pheme, Philophrosyne, Philotes, Phobos, The Phonoi, Phrike, Phthonus, Pistis, Poine, Polemos, Ponos, Poros, Praxidike, Proioxis, Prophasis, The Pseudologoi, Ptocheia, Soter, Soteria, Sophrosyne, Techne, Thanatos, Thrasos, Tyche, Zelos, Amphiaraus, Angelos, Askalaphos, Cerberus, Charon, Empusa, Erebos, The Erinyes, The Furies, The Kindly Ones, Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera, Hecate, The Judges of the Dead, Aiakos, Minos, Rhadamanthys, Keuthonymos, Cronus, Lamia, Lampades, Gorgyra, Orphne, Macaria, Melineo, Menoetes, Mormo, Nyx, Persephone, The Rivers of the Underworld, Acheron, Kokytos, Lethe, Phlegethon, Styx, Tartarus, Thanatos, Aegaeon, Acheilos, Amphitrite, Benthesikyme, Brizo, Ceto, Charybdis, Cymopoleia, Delphin, Eidothea, Glaucus, Gorgons, Stheno, Euryale, Medusa, The Graeae, Dieno, Enyo, Pemphredo, The Harpies, Aello, Aellope, Aellopous, Ocypete, Ocypode, Ocythoe, Podarge, Podarke, Celaeno, Nicothoe, Hippocampi, Hydros, The Ichthyocentaurs, Bythos, Aphros, Karkinos, Ladon, Leucothea, Nereides, Thetis, Arethusa, Galene, Psamathe, Nereus, Nerites, Oceanus, Palaemon, Phorcys, Pontos, Poseidon, Proteus, Scylla, The Sirens, Aglaope, Aglaophones, Aglaopheme, Himerope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, Peisithoe, Raidne, Teles, Thelchtereia, Thelxiope, Thelxiepeia, The Telchines, Actaeus, Argyron, Atabyrius, Chalcon, Chryson, Damon, Demonax, Damnameneus, Dexithea, Lycos, Lyktos, Lysagora, Makelo, Megalesius, Mylas, Nikon, Ormenos, Simon, Skelmis, Tethys, Thalassa, Thaumas, Thoosa, Triteia, Triton, Tritones, Achelois, Aeolus, Aether, Alectrona, Anemoi, Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, Aparctias, Apheliotes, Argestes, Caicias, Circios, Thraskias, Euronotus, Lips, Skeiron, Arke, Astraios, The Astra Planeti, Stilbon, Eosphorus, Hesperus, Pyroeis, Phaethon, Phaenon, Aurai, Aura, Chaos, Chione, Helios, Selene, Eos, Hemera, Hera, Herse, The Hesperides, The Hyades, Iris, The Menae, Nephelai, Ouranos, Pandia, The Pleiades, Alcyone, Sterope, Celaeno, Electra, Maia, Merope, Taygete, Zeus, Aetna, Amphictyonis, Anthousai, Aristaeus, Attis, Britomartis, Cabeiri, Aitnaios, Alkon, Eurymedon, Onnes, Tonnes, Centaurs, Asbolus, Chariclo, Chiron, Eurytion, Nessus, Pholus, The Cercopes, Akmon, Passalos, Chloris, Comus, Corymbus, The Curetes, Cybele, The Dactyls, Acmon, Damnameneus, Delas, Empimedes, Heracles, Iasios, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, Zeus, Aether, Ananke, Erebos, Erebus, Gaia, Gaea, Ge, Hemera, Chaos, Chronos, The Nesoi, Nyx, Night, Uranus, The Ourea, Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Hyperion, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Cronos, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Asteria, Astraeus, Atlas, Aura, Dione, Eos, Epimetheus, Eurybia, Eurynome, Helios, Clymene, Asia, Lelantos, Leto, Menoetius, Metis, Ophion, Pallas, Perses, Prometheus, Selene, Styx, The Hekatonkheires, The Centimanes, Briareus, Aigaion, Cottus, Gyges, Agrius, Alxyoneus, Kelmis, Skythes, Dionyus, Dryades, Gaia, Epimeliades, Hamadryades, Hecaterus, Hephaestus, Hermes, The Horae, The Hours, The Goddesses of Natural Order, Eunomia, Dike, Eirene, The Goddesses of Springtime Growth, Thallo, Auxo, Karpo, The Goddesses of Welfare, Pherousa, Euporie, Orthosie, The Goddesses of the Natural Portions of Time and the Times of Day, Auge, Anatole, Mousika, Musica, Gymnastika, Gymnastica, Gymnasia, Nymphe, Mesembria, Sponde, Elete, Akte, Acte, Cypris, Hesperis, Dysis, Arktos, The Goddesses of Seasons of the Year, Eiar, Theros, Pthinoporon, Cheimon, Korybantes, Damneus, Idaios, Kyrbas, Okythoos, Prymneus, Pyrrhichos, Maenades, Methe, Meliae, Naiades, Daphne, Metope, Minthe, The Nymphai Hyperboreioi, Hekaerge, Loxo, Oupis, Oreades, Adrasteia, Echo, Oceanides, Beroe, Calypso, Clytie, Eidyia, The Ourea, The Palici, Pan, Potamoi, Achelous, Acis, Acheron, Alpheus, Asopus, Cladeus, Eurotas, Cocytus, Lethe, Peneus, Phlegethon, Styx, Scamander, Priapus, Rhea, Satyrs, Krotos, Silenus, Telete, Zagreus, Adonis, Aphaea, Carme. Carmanor, Chrysothemis, Cyamites, Demeter, Despoina, Dionysus, Eunostus, Hestia, Persephone, Philomelus, Plutus, Achilles, Alakos, Aeolus, Aiolos, Amphiaraus, Ariadne, Aristaeus, Asclepius, Attis, Bolina, The Dioscuri, Castor, Pollux, Endymion, Ganymede, Glaucus, Hemithea, Parthenos, Heracles, Lampsace, Minos, Ino, The Leucippides, Phoebe, Hilaeira, Orithyia, Palaemon, Phylonoe, Psyche, Aceso, Aegle, Asclepius, Epione, Hygieia, Iaso, Paeon, Panacea, Telesphorus, Acratopotes, Adrastea, Agdistis, Alexiares, Anicetus, Aphroditus, Astraea, Auxesia, Damia, Charites, Aglaea, Euphrosyne, Thalia, Hegemone, Antheia, Pasithea, Cleta, Phaenna, Eudaimonia, Euthymia, Calleis, Paidia, Pandaisia, Pannychis, Ceraon, Chrysus, Circe, Daemones Ceramici, Syntribos, Smaragos, Asbetos, Sabaktes, Omodamos, Deipneus, Eiresione, Eileithyia, Enyalius, Enyo, Harpocrates, Hermaphroditus, Hymenaios, Ichnaea, Lynx, Matton, Muses, Titan Muses, Aoide, Arche, Melete, Mneme, Thelxinoe, Olympian Muses, Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, Urania, Younger Muses, Cephisso, Apollonis, Borysthenis, Hypate, Mese, Nete, Polymatheia, Palaestra, Rhapso, Abderus, Aeneas, Ajax the Great, Ajax the Lesser, Amphitryon, Bellerophon, Chrysippus, Daedalus, Diomedes, Eleusis, Eunostus, Ganymede, Hector, Iolaus, Jason, Meleager, Odysseus, Orpheus, Perseus, Theseus, Alcestis, Amymone, Andromache, Andromeda, Antigone, Arachne, Ariadne, Atalanta, Briseis, Caeneus, Caenis, Cassandra, Clytemnestra, Danae, Deianeira, Electra, Europa, Hecuba, Helen, Hermione, Iphigenia, Ismene, Jocasta, Medea, Medusa, Niobe, Pandora, Penelope, Phaedra, Polyxena, Semele, Abas, Acastus, Acrisius, Actaeus, Admetus, Adrastus, Aeacus, Aeetes, Aegeus, Aegimius, Aegisthus, Aegyptus, Aeson, Aethlius, Aetolus, Agamemnon, Agasthenes, Agenor, Alcinous, Alcmaeon, Aleus, Amphiaraus, Amphictyon, Amphion, Zethus, Amycus, Anaxagoras, Arcesius, Argeus, Agrus, Assaracus, Asterion, Athamas, Atreus, Augeas, Autesion, Bias, Busiris, Cadmus, Car, Catreus, Cecrops, Ceisus, Celeus, Cephalus, Cepheus, Cepheus, Charnabon, Cinyras, Codrus, Corinthus, Cranaus, Creon, Creon, Cres, Cresphontes, Cretheus, Criasus, Cylarabes, Cynortas, Cyzicus, Danaus, Dardanus, Deiphontes, Demophon of Athens, Diomedes, Echemus, Echetus, Eetion, Electryon, Elephenor, Eleusis, Epaphus, Epopeus, Erechtheus, Erginus, Erichtonius, Eteocles, Eteocles, Eurocles, Eurotas, Eurystheus, Euxantiusm, Gelanor, Haemus, Helenus, Hippothoon, Hyrieus, Ilus, Ixion, Laertes, Laomedon, Lycaon of Arcadia, Lycurgus of Arcadia, Lycurgus of Nemea, Makedon, Megareus of Onchestus, Megareus of Thebes, Melampus, Melanthus, Memnon, Menelaus, Menestheus, Midas, Minos, Myles, Nestor, Nycteus, Odysseus, Oebalus, Oedipus, Oeneus, Oenomaus, Oenopion, Ogygus, Oicles, Oileus, Orestes, Oxyntes, Pandion I, Pandion II, Peleus, Pelias, Pelops, Pentheus, Perseus, Phineus, Phlegyas, Phoenix, Phoroneus, Phyleus, Pirithoos, Pittheus, Polybus of Corinth, Polybus of Sicyon, Polybus of Thebes, Polynices, Priam, Proetus, Pylades, Rhadamanthys, Rhesus, Sarpedon, Sisyphus, Sithon, Talaus, Tegyrios, Telamon, Telephus, Temenus, Teucer, Teutamides, Teuthras, Thersander, Theseus, Thyestes, Tisamenus, Tyndareus, Baldr, Baeldaeg, Bragi, Dellingr, Forseti, Feorseti, Freyr, Frea, Yngvi, Ing, Heimdallr, Hermodr, Heremod, Hoor, Hoenir, Lodurr, Loki, Meili, Njordr, Odin, Woden, Wodanaz, Aldafdr, Aldagaut, Alfodr, Alfodr, Algingautr, Angan Friggjar, Arnhofdi, Atridr, Atridi, Asagrim, Asagrimmr, Audun, Bagi ulfs, Baldrsfadr, Baleygr, Baleyg, Biflindi, Bileygr, Bileyg, Blindi, Blindr, Bruni, Brunn, Bodgaedir, Bolvekr, Bragi, Brodir Vilis, Brodir Bilja, and Burr Bors.

* * *

THE GODS READ PERCY JACKSON AND THE SORCERER'S STONE  
CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION  
OLYMPUS (THE YEAR THE TIME THAT THE GREEK MYTH PERSEUS IS JUST ENDING. RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING OF A MEETING OF THE GODS. I'M NOT SURE IF WHAT I HAVE HERE IS CORRECT BUT, IF IT'S NOT GO WITH. NOTE: THE HEROES OF THE GREEK AND ROMAN MYTHS ARE HERE. SOME OF THESE MAY BE REPEATED. BEAR IN MIND I'M LAZY, SO I WILL NOT FUCKING CHANGE A SINGLE FUCKING WORD OF ANYTHING I WRITE. NOT UNLESS MY BETA TELLS ME TO. BUT, OTHERWISES JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY STORIES! PLEASE FUCKING NOTE: THAT ALL OF THESE GODS, HEROES, AND ETC. ARE NOT MADE UP! AND THE REASON IS I COULD BE THE NEXT GEORGE LUCAS! WHY WOULD I CREATE AN IMMORTAL BEING NAMED BLUETONGUED LIZARD?! IT'S JUST PLAIN UNCREATIVE! IF YOU CAN NAME EVERY SINGLE FUCKING MISTAKE I MADE IN THIS STORY AND/OR CHAPTER, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING BOOKWORM I HAVE EVER SEEN. IF YOU ARE A HISTORIAN OR ARCHOLOGIST PLEASE PUT IN YOUR COMMENT BECAUSE THE "THE BIGGEST BOOKWORM I HAVE EVER SEEN" COMMENT IS NOT AT YOU. BECAUSE YOUR JOB IS TO BE A BOOKWORM.)  
Jason, Hercules, Bellerophon, Theseus, Odysseus, and Perseus were invited to Olympus to meet all the gods that were around at the time. And those gods were: Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Hebe, Hestia, Hades, Pan, Persephone, Eros, Eris, Helios, Thanatos, Nemesis, The Graces, The Muses, The Erinnyes, and The Fates. They were also going to meet all of the Titans so they could be free (Titans had an agreement after the First Titan War that when 6 heroes were around and they were friends they would be able to meet them.). The Titans were (F.Y.I.): Gaea, Uranus, Cronus, Rhea, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Phoebe, Thea, Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, and Metis. When the 6 heroes arrived a golden light popped up. After it was gone these are who had appeared: Achilles, Pirithous, Oedipus, Thebes, Orpheus, Theseus, Triptolemus, Chiron (each form), Lupa (each form), Abundantia, Acca Larentia, Acis, Aerecura, Aequitas, Aesculapius, Aeternitas, Aion, Aius Locutius, Alernus, Elernus, Helernus, Angerona, Angitia, Anna Perenna, Annona, Antevorta, Arimanius, Aura, (The Roman form of) Apollo, Aurora, Averruncus, Bacchus, Bellona, Duellona, Bona Dea, Bonus Eventus, Bubona, Caca, Cacus, Camenae, Caelus, Cardea, Carmenta, Carmentes, Carna, Ceres, Clementia, Cloacina, Concordia, Consus, Cupid, Cura, Cybele, Dea Dia, Dea Tacita, Decima, Devera, Deverra, Diana, Diana Nemorensis, Diis Fidius, Disciplina, Dis Pater, Egeria, Empanda, Panda, Epona, Falacer, Fama, Fascinus, Fauna, Fannus, Faustitas, Februus, Febris, Fecunditas, Felicitas, Ferentina, Feronia, Fides, Flora, Fornax, Fontus, Fons, Fortuna, Fulgora, Furrina, Genius, Gratiae, Hercules (SWEET THIS JUST HAPPENED TO BE IRONY!), Hermaphroditus, Hilaritas, Honos, Hora, Indiges, Intercidona, Inuus, Invidia, Isis, Iris, Janus, Juno, Jupiter, Justitia, Juturna, Juventas, Lares, Laverna, Levana, Letum, Liber, Libera, Liberalitas, Libitina, Lua, Lucina, Luna, Lupercus, Lympha, Mana Genita, Manes, Mania, Mantus, Mars, Mater Matuta, Meditrina, Mefitis, Mephitis, Mellona, Mellonia, Mercury, Minerva, Mithras, Molae, Moneta, Mors, Morta, Murcia, Murtia, Mutunus Tutunus, Naenia, Nascio, Necessitas, Nemesis, Neptune, Nerio, Neverita, Nixi, Di Nixi, Dii Nixi, Nixae, Nona, Nox, Ops, Opis, Orcus, Palatua, Pales, Parcae, Pax, Penates, Di Penates, Picumnus, Picus, Pietas, Pilumnus, Pluto, Poena, Pomona, Porrima, Portunes, Postverta, Prorsa Postverta, Priapus, Proserpina, Providentia, Pudicitia, Quirinus, Quiritis, Robigo, Robigus, Roma, Rumina, Salacia, Salus, Sancus, Saturn, Securitas, Silvanus, Sol Invictus, Somnus, Soranus, Sors, Spes, Stana Mater, Sterquilinus, Stercutus, Sterculius, Straculius, Struculius, Suadela, Summanus, Sulis Minerva, Tellumo, Tellerus, Tempestas, Terra Mater, Tellus, Terminus, Tiberinus, Tibertus, Tranquillitas, Trivia, Ubertas, Unxia, Uranus, Vacuna, Vidiovus, Veiovis, Venilia, Venelia, Venti, Anemoi, Boreas, Notus, Eurus, Zephyrus, Caurus, Corus, Favonius, Vulturnus, Auster, Aquilo, Aquilon, Septentrio, Kaikias, Caecius, Apeliotes, Apeliotus, Subsolanus, Skiron, Skeiron, Lips, Afer Ventus, Africus, Argestes, Aparctias, Septentrionarius, Circius, Thrascius, Euronotus, Eurauster, Laypx, Libonotus, Austro-Africus, Meses, Olympias, Phoenicias, Venus, Veritas, Verminus, Vertumnus, Vortumnus, Vertimnus, Vesta, Vica Pota, Victoria, Virbius, Virtus, Volturnus, Voluptas, Vulcan, Aether, Ananke, Chaos, Erebus, Gaia, Hemera, Nyx, Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Hydros, Ourea, Physis, The Nesoi, Ophion, Theia, Mnemosyne, Cruis, Oceanids, Potamoi, Calypso, Leto, Asteria, Astraeus, Pallas, Perses, Amphitrite, Ceto, Glaucus, Naiades, Nereides, Nereus, Phorcys, Pontus, Proteus, Tethys, Thetis, Triton, Erinyes, Hecate, Iacchus, Melinoe, Triptolemus, Trophonius, Apate, Ate, Bia, Charites, Eris, Harmonia, Horae, Hypnos, Kratos, Metis, Mnemosyne, Moirai, Morpheus, Nike, Thanatos, Themis, Zelos, Asclepius, Epione, Hygieia, Meditrina, Panacea, Aceso, Iaso, Anglaea, Machaon, Podaleirios, Telesphoros, Anemoi, Asclepius, Leto, Nymphes, Psyche, Birrahgnooloo, Dirawong, Adnoartina, Altjira, Ankotarinja, Bahloo, Bamapana, Banaitja, Barnumbirr, Barraiya, Eingana, Bobbi-Bobbi, Djanggawul, Galeru, Djunkgao, Jar'Edo Wens, Julunggul, Karora, Dunapipi, Malingee, Mamaragan, Mangar-kunjer-kunja, Mimi, Minawara, Multultu, Mokoi, Ngintaka, Nogomain, Numakulla, Papinijuwari, Ulanji, Wala, Wawalag, Wollunqua, Wuluwaid, Wuriupranili, Wurugag, Waramurungundi, Yhi, Yurlungur, Anjea, Dhakham, I'wai, Yalungur, Akurra, Bunyip, Mar'rallang, Muldjewangk, Ngintaka, Tjilbruke, Crow, Waa, Baiame, Balayang, Binbeal, Bunjil, Bunyip, Daramulum, Gnowee, Karatgurk, Kondole, Nargun, Pundjel, Thinan-malkia, Tiddalik, Wambeen, Bagadjimbiri, Dilga, Julana, Kidili, Ngariman, Njirana, Ungud, Wagyl, Wati-kutjara, Wondjina, Rainbow Serpent, Kinie Ger, Thardid Jimbo, Yara-ma-yha-who, Bluetongue Lizard, Brekyirihunuade, Kwaku Ananse, Anansi, Asase Ya, Bia, Nyame, Age, Ayaba, Da, Gbadu, Gleti, Gu, Lisa, Loko, Mawu, Nana Buluku, Salosteles, Sakpata, Sogbo, Xevioso, Zinsi, Zinsu, Mami Wara, Abassi, Atai, Amlak, Chukwu, Aha Njoku, Ala, Amadioha, Ikenga, Agwu, Anyanwu, Ekwensu, Aro, Ogbunabali, Cagn, Gamab, Heitsi-eibib, Tsui'goab, Adroa, Adroanzi, Zombi, Mantis, Prishiboro, Ajok, Ngai, Waaq, Arebati, Khonvoum, Tore, Jah, Jengu, Roog, Koox, Kope Tiatie Cac, Kokh Kox, Takhar, Tiurakh, Kumba Njaay, Pangool, Mwari, Nyadenga, Musikavanhu, Chiuta, Babalu Aye, Eshu, Nana, Obatala, Ogoun, Olorun, Orunmila, Oshun, Oxossi, Oya, Shango, Lemanja, Ozain, Agayu, Jeebo, Loa, Orisha, Acolnahuacatl, Atl, Ahuiateteo, Macuilcozcacuahtli, Macuilcuetzpalin, Macuilmalinali, Macuiltochti, Macuilxochitl, Amimitl, Amoxoaque, Atlacoya, Acuecueyotl, Acuecucyoticihuati, Ahuic, Apozonalotl, Atlacamani, Atlatotnan, Ayauh, Ayauhteotl, Camaxtli, Camaxtle, Centzonmimixcoa, Quauitlicac, Coatlicue, Huitzilopochtli, Centzonhuitznahua, Centzontochtin, Tezcatzoncatl, Tlilhua, Yiauhtecatl, Toltecatl, Tlatltecayohua, Izquitecatl, Mayahuel, Patecatl, Tepoztecatl, Papaztac, Totoltecatl, Colhuacatzincatl, Centeotl, Centeal, Centeotlcihuatl, Centeotilteculti, Cenochitl, Iztacuhca-Cinteotl, Tlatlauhca-Cinteotl, Cozauhca-Cinteotl, Yayauhca-Cinteotl, Cinteotl, Cinteotlcihuatl, Cinteotltecuhtil, Citlalicue, Citlaltonac, Citlalmina, Citlaxonecuilli, Citlaltlachtli, Citlalcototl, Citlalozomahtli, Citlalmiquiztli, Citlalhuitzitzilin, Citlalmazatl, Citlaltlachtli, Citlalolli, Citlalcuetzpalli, Citlaltecpatl, Citlalxonecuilli, Cipactonal, Cihuateteo, Civatateo, Cihuacohuatl, Cihuateotl, Cihuacoatl, Cuecaltzin, Chalchiutotolin, Chalchiuhtlicue, Chalchihcueye, Chimalma, Chalmecateuctli, Chalmecacihuatl, Chicahualizteotl, Chicomecoatl, Chiutcoatl, Coatlicue, Coatlantonan, Coyoulxauhqui, Ehecatl, Ehecacoamixtli, Ehecatotontli, Mictlanpachecatl, Cihuatecayotl, Tlalocayotl, Vitztlampaehecatl, Huitzilopochtli, Huitzilincuatec, Huehuecoyotl, Huehueteotl, Huehuetiliztli, Huixtocihuatl, Icnopiltzin, Icozauqui, Ilancueitl, Ilamatecutli, Itzpapalotltotec, Itzpapalotlcihuatl, Inaquizcaotl, Ixlilton, Ixlilxochitl, Ixcozauhqui, Ixcuiname, Tiacapan, Teicu, Tlaco, Xocotzin, Ixcuinan, Ixcuina, Ixquimilli, Ipalnemohuani, Iztuhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Iztaccenteotl, Iztacoliuhqui, Koatlikueitl, Nanahuatl, Necocyaotl, Nexoxcho, Nextepehua, Nonoalco, Nonohualco, Macuiltonaleque, Macuilxochitl, Malinalxochitl, Mayahuel, Matlalcueye, Metztli, Mextli, Mezitl, Miccapetlacalli, Mictlantecuhtli, Mictecacihuatl, Mictecacioatl, Mictecacihuatl, Mictlan, Mictlanti, Mictlancihuatl, Miccapetlacalli, Milintoc, Mixcoatl, Miquiztlitecuhtli, Miquizyaotl, Moyocoyan, Opochtli, Omacatl, Ometeotl, Ometecuhtli, Omecihuatl, OMeyotl, Ometeoltloque, Omiteotl-Inaquizcaotl, Oxipe, Oxomo, Oxomoco, Piltzintecuhtli, Patecatl, Painal, Painalton, Paynal, Paynalton, Quilaztli, Quetzalcoatl, Quetzalcoatl-Ehecatl, Tecciztecatl, Techimaltini, Teicu, Temazcakteci, Temazkaltezi, Teteoinnan, Tetevinan, Tetzauhteol, Tetzahuitl, Teteucxipe, Teonexquimilli, Teotlale, Teoyaominqui, Teoyaotlatohua, Teoyaomqui, Teoxonecuilli, Tepeyollotl, Tezcatlipoca, Tezcatzoncatl, Tetzauhcihuatl, Tezauhcihuame, Tiacapan, Tianquiztli, Titlacauan, Tititl, Tlatlauhquicenteotl, Tlatlauhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Tlatlauhcatezcatlipoca, Tlaloccantecutli, Tlaloctlamacazqui, Tlalli-iyollo, Tlaliyolo, Tlaltetecuin, Tlacaxipehualiztli, Tlaco, Tlacotzontli, Tlazolteotl, Tlazolcuani, Tlaculteotl, Tlaltecuhli, Tlalcihuatl, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, Tlaloc, Tlaloques, Tlaloquetotontli, Tlacanexquimilli, Tlacatecolotl, Tlalchitonatiuh, Tlanempopolos, Tliltecuhtli, Tloquenahuaque, Tloque, Tloque-Nahuaque, Tloxipeuchca, Tonatiuh, Tonalleque, Toci, Tocitzin, Tocicuahuill, Tonacajoha, Tonacayuhua, Tonantzin, Tolotzin, Tzapotlatena, Tzitzimime, Iztacuhca-Tzitzmitl, Tlatlauhca-Tzitzimitl, Cozauhca-Tzitzimitl, Xoxouhca-Tzitzimitl, Tzinteotl, Tzontemoc, Uitzilopochtli, Viveteutl, Xalxitlikue, Xantico, Xipe-Totec, Xilonen, Xilonemin, Xiuhtecuhtli, Xiuhteteo, Xiuhtotontli, Xiuhtecuhtli-Iztacuhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Tlatlauhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Cozauhqui, Xiuhtecuhtli-Xoxoauhqui, Xixquipilihui, Xiuhtototl, Xoaltecuhtli, Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal, Xochiquetzalli, Xochcua, Xochitlicue, Xocotzin, Xolotl, Xoxouhquicenteotl, Xucotzin, Yacatecuhtli, Ybebeyoban, Yoalticitl, Yayauhqui-Tezcatlipoca, Yaotl, Yaocihuatl, Yaotecuhtli, Yaotzin, Yoaltecuhtli, Yoalehecatl, Yoaltizitl, Yohualli, Yxcocauhqui, Zacatzontli, Ziuateotl, Abamdinus, Abellio, Abelio, Abelionni, Alaunus, Fin, Alisanos, Alisaunus, Ambisagrus, Anextiomarus, Anextlomarus, Anextlomara, Ankou, Atepomarus, Arvernus, Arausio, Barinthus, Manannan mac Lir, Belatu-Cadro, Belatucadros, Belatucadrus, Balatocadrus, Balatucadrus, Balaticaurus, Balatucairus, Baliticaurus, Belatucairus, Belatugagus, Belleticaurus, Blatucadrus, Blatucairus, Belenus, Belinus, Belanus, Belenos, Belinos, Belinus, Belanu, Bellinus, Belus, Bel, Borvo, Bormo, Bormanus, Buxenus, Camalus, Camulus, Camulos, Canetonnessis, Cernunnos, Cicolluis, Cimbrianus, Cissonius, Cisonius, Cesonius, Mar Cnabetius, Cocidius, Condatis, Contrebis, Contrebus, Dii Casses, Dis Pater, Dispater, Esus, Hesus, Fagus, Genii Cucullati, Grannus, Icaunus, Intarabus, Iovantucarus, Lenus, Leucetios, Leucetius, Lugus, Luxovius, Maponos, Maponus, Mogons, Moguns, Moritasgus, Mullo, Nemausus, Nerius, Nodens, Nudens, Nodons, Ogmios, Robor, Rudianos, Segomo, Smertrios, Smertios, Smertrius, Sucellos, Sucellus, Taranis, Toutatis, Caturix, Teutates, Veteris, Vitiris, Vheteris, Huetiris, Hueteris, Virotutis, Visucius, Vindonnus, Vinotonus, Vosegus, Abnoab Adsullata, Aericura, Agrona, Ancamna, Andarta, Andraste, Arduinna, Aufaniae, Arnemetia, Artio, Aventia, Aveta, Belisama, Brigantia, Britannia, Camma, Campestres, Clota, Coventina, Damara, Damona, Dea Matrona, Dea Sequana, Debranua, Epona, Erecura, Icovellauna, Litavis, Mairiae, Nantosuelta, Nemetona, Ritona, Pritona, Rosmerta, Sabrina, Senua, Sequana, Sirona, Suleviae, Sulis, Tamesisaddas, Verbeia, Aeron, Amaethon, Arawn, Afallach, Beli Mawr, Bendigeidfran, Culhwch, Dwyfan, Dylan Ail Don, Euroswydd, Gofannon, Gwydion, Gwyddno Garanhir, Gwyn ap Nudd, Hafgan, Lleu Llaw Gyffes, Lludd Llaw Eraint, Llyr, Mabon, Manwydan, Math fab Mathonwy, Myrddin Myllt, Nisien, Efnysien, Pryderi, Pwyll, Taliesin, Ysbaddaden, Arianrhod, Blodeuwedd, Branwen, Ceridwen, Cigfa, Creiddylad, Cyhyraeth, Don, Elen, Modron, Olwen, Penarddun, Rhiannon, Abarta, Abcan, Abean, Abhean, Aed, Aodh, Aengus, Oengus, Aonghus, Ailill, Alastir, Ai, Aoi, Balor, Bodb Dearg, Bodhbh Dearg, Brea, Bres, Breas, Brian, Luchar, Lucharba, Buarainech, Cian, Cichol, Ciocal, Conand, Conann, Corb, Credne, Creidhne, Crom Cruach, Crom Dubh, Dagda, Dag Dia, Daghdha, Daire, Delbaeth, Dealbhaeth, Dian Cecht, Donn, Ecne, Egobail, Elatha, Ealadha, Elcmar, Ealcmhar, Goibniu, Goibhniu, Len, Lir, Luchtaine, Luchta, Lug, Lugh, Lu, Mac Cuill, Mac Cecht, Mac Greine, Manannan Mac Lir, Miach, Midir, Midhir, Mug Ruith, Nechtan, Neit, Nuada, Nuadha, Ogma, Oghma, Seonaidh, Tethra, Tuirenn, Tuireann, Aibell, Aoibheal, Aimend, Aine, Airmed, Airmid, Anand, Anann, Anu, Badb, Badhbh, Banda, Banbha, Bec, Beag, Bebinn, Befind, Bebhinn, Bebhionn, Befhionn, Be Chuille, Beira, Birog, Boand, Boann, Boinn, Brigit, Brighid, Brid, Caer, Caillech, Cailleach, Canola, Cessair, Ceasair, Cethlenn, Cethleann, Clidna, Cliodhna, Cliona, Crob Derg, Crobh Dearg, Danand, Danu, Dana, Eriu, Eire, Ernmas, Etain, Eadaoin, Ethniu, Eithne, Fand, Finnguala, Fionnghuala, Fionnuala, Flidais, Fodla, Fodhla, Li Ban, Macha, Medb, Meadhbh, Meabh, Medb Lethderg, Meadhbh Leathdhearg, Meabh Leathdhearg, Mongfind, Mongfhionn, Morrigan, Morrighan, Mor Muman, Mor Mumhan, Nemain, Nemhain, Niam, Niamh, Nic Naomhin, Plor na mBan, Sheela na Gig, Tailtiu, Taillte, Aernus, Andovelicus, Arentio, Arengio, Bandua, Bormanicus, Bormo, Borvo, Brigo, Brigus, Candamius, Cariocecus, Coronus, Cosunenaecus, Cosus, Cossue, Coso, Dercetius, Duberdicus, Durius, Durio, Endovelicus, Enobolico, Ilndibilis, Kuanikio, Quangeio, Quangeius, Lurunis, Luruni, Luru, Neto, Reo, Reve, Runesocesius, Runesus, Sucellus, Tabalienus, Tameobrigo, Tillenus, Togae, Toga, Tongoenabiagus, Tullonius, Turiacus, Vaseco, Vordus, Vordo, Vordius, Visucius, Arentia Arengia, Ataegina, Bandoga, Bandonga, Epane, Epona, Iccona, Nabia, Reva, Reua, Trebaruna, Trebopala, Aker, Aken, Amun, Amunet, Ammit, Andjety, Anhur, Anti, Anubis, Anuket, Apep, Apis, Ash, Astennu, Aten, Atum, Babi, Bakha, Ba-Pef, Bastet, Bat, Bata, Bes, Dedun, Eye of Ra, Geb, Hapy, Hathor, Hatmehit, Hedetet, Heqet, Heka, Hemen, Hemsut, Hesat, Horus, Hu, Huh, Hauhet, Iah, Imhotep, Isis, Kebechet, Khensit, Khenti-kheti, Khepri, Khonsu, Khnum, Kuk, Kauket, Maahes, Maat, Mafdet, Mehen, Menhit, Monthu, Meret, Meretseger, Meskhenet, Min, Mnevis, Mut, Nefertem, Nehebkau, Neith, Nekhbet, Neper Nephtyhys, Nu, Naunet, Nut, Osiris, Pakhet, Petbe, Ptah, Qetesh, Ra, Renenutet, Renpet, Resheph, Saa, Shai, Satis, Seker, Sekhmet, Serapis, Serket, Seshat, Shezmu, Set, Shu, Sobek, Sopdet, Sopdu, Taweret, Tefnut, Tenenet, Thoth, Wadjet, Wepwawet, Erebos, Erebus, Ge, Hemera, Night, Asteria, Astraeus, Aura, Dione, Eurybia, Clymene, Asia, Lelantos, Leto, Metis, Styx, Briareus, Aigaion, Cottus, Gyges, Agrius, Alcyoneus, Aloadae, Hekatonkheires, Centimanes, Otos, Ephialtes, Antaeus, Argus Panoptes, Cyclopes, Arges, Brontes, Steropes, Polyphemus, Enceladus, Gegenees, Geryon, Laestrygonians, Orion, Porphyrion, Talos, Tityos, Typhon, Achlys, Adephagia, Adikia, Aergiam, Agon, Aidos, Aisa, Alala, Alastor, Aletheia, The Algea, Achos, Ania, Lupe, Alke, Amechania, The Amphilogiai, Anaideia, The Androktasiai, Angelia, Apate, Apheleia, Aporia, The Arae, Arete, Ate, Bia, Caerus, Corus, Deimos, Dikaiosyne, Dike, Dolos, Dysnomia, Dyssebeia, Eirene, Ekecheiria, Eleos, Elpis, Epiphron, Eris, The Erotes, Anteros, Eros, Hedylogos, Himeros, Pothos, Eucleia, Eulabeia, Eunomia, Eupheme, Eusebeia, Euthenia, Gelos, Geras, Harmonia, Hebe, Hedone, Heimarmene, Homados, Homonoia, Horkos, Horme, Hybris, Hypnos, The Hysminai, Loke, Kakia, Kalokagathia, The Keres, Koalemos, Kratos, Kydoimos, Lethe, Limos, The Litae, Lyssa, The Machai, Mania, The Moirai, The Fates, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Momus, Moros, The Neikea, Nemesis, Nike, Nomos, Oizys, The Oneiroi, Epiales, Morpheus, Phantasos, Phobetor, Icelos, Palioxis, Peitharchia, Peitho, Penia, Penthus, Pepromene, Pheme, Philophrosyne, Philotes, Phobos, The Phonoi, Phrike, Phthonus, Pistis, Poine, Polemos, Ponos, Poros, Praxidike, Proioxis, Prophasis, The Pseudologoi, Ptocheia, Soter, Soteria, Sophrosyne, Techne, Thanatos, Thrasos, Tyche, Zelos, Amphiaraus, Angelos, Askalaphos, Cerberus, Charon, Empusa, Erebos, The Erinyes, The Furies, The Kindly Ones, Alecto, Tisiphone, Megaera, Hecate, The Judges of the Dead, Aiakos, Minos, Rhadamanthys, Keuthonymos, Cronus, Lamia, Lampades, Gorgyra, Orphne, Macaria, Melineo, Menoetes, Mormo, Nyx, Persephone, The Rivers of the Underworld, Acheron, Kokytos, Lethe, Phlegethon, Styx, Tartarus, Thanatos, Aegaeon, Acheilos, Amphitrite, Benthesikyme, Brizo, Ceto, Charybdis, Cymopoleia, Delphin, Eidothea, Glaucus, Gorgons, Stheno, Euryale, Medusa, The Graeae, Dieno, Enyo, Pemphredo, The Harpies, Aello, Aellope, Aellopous, Ocypete, Ocypode, Ocythoe, Podarge, Podarke, Celaeno, Nicothoe, Hippocampi, Hydros, The Ichthyocentaurs, Bythos, Aphros, Karkinos, Ladon, Leucothea, Nereides, Thetis, Arethusa, Galene, Psamathe, Nereus, Nerites, Oceanus, Palaemon, Phorcys, Pontos, Poseidon, Proteus, Scylla, The Sirens, Aglaope, Aglaophones, Aglaopheme, Himerope, Leucosia, Ligeia, Molpe, Parthenope, Peisinoe, Peisithoe, Raidne, Teles, Thelchtereia, Thelxiope, Thelxiepeia, The Telchines, Actaeus, Argyron, Atabyrius, Chalcon, Chryson, Damon, Demonax, Damnameneus, Dexithea, Lycos, Lyktos, Lysagora, Makelo, Megalesius, Mylas, Nikon, Ormenos, Simon, Skelmis, Tethys, Thalassa, Thaumas, Thoosa, Triteia, Triton, Tritones, Achelois, Aeolus, Aether, Alectrona, Anemoi, Boreas, Eurus, Notus, Zephyrus, Aparctias, Apheliotes, Argestes, Caicias, Circios, Thraskias, Euronotus, Lips, Skeiron, Arke, Astraios, The Astra Planeti, Stilbon, Eosphorus, Hesperus, Pyroeis, Phaethon, Phaenon, Aurai, Aura, Chaos, Chione, Helios, Selene, Eos, Hemera, Hera, Herse, The Hesperides, The Hyades, Iris, The Menae, Nephelai, Ouranos, Pandia, The Pleiades, Alcyone, Sterope, Celaeno, Electra, Maia, Merope, Taygete, Zeus, Aetna, Amphictyonis, Anthousai, Aristaeus, Attis, Britomartis, Cabeiri, Aitnaios, Alkon, Eurymedon, Onnes, Tonnes, Centaurs, Asbolus, Chariclo, Chiron, Eurytion, Nessus, Pholus, The Cercopes, Akmon, Passalos, Chloris, Comus, Corymbus, The Curetes, Cybele, The Dactyls, Acmon, Damnameneus, Delas, Empimedes, Heracles, Iasios, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hades, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Hestia, Poseidon, Zeus, Aether, Ananke, Erebos, Erebus, Gaia, Gaea, Ge, Hemera, Chaos, Chronos, The Nesoi, Nyx, Night, Uranus, The Ourea, Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus, Thalassa, Hyperion, Iapetus, Coeus, Crius, Cronos, Mnemosyne, Oceanus, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Asteria, Astraeus, Atlas, Aura, Dione, Eos, Epimetheus, Eurybia, Eurynome, Helios, Clymene, Asia, Lelantos, Leto, Menoetius, Metis, Ophion, Pallas, Perses, Prometheus, Selene, Styx, The Hekatonkheires, The Centimanes, Briareus, Aigaion, Cottus, Gyges, Agrius, Alxyoneus, Kelmis, Skythes, Dionyus, Dryades, Gaia, Epimeliades, Hamadryades, Hecaterus, Hephaestus, Hermes, The Horae, The Hours, The Goddesses of Natural Order, Eunomia, Dike, Eirene, The Goddesses of Springtime Growth, Thallo, Auxo, Karpo, The Goddesses of Welfare, Pherousa, Euporie, Orthosie, The Goddesses of the Natural Portions of Time and the Times of Day, Auge, Anatole, Mousika, Musica, Gymnastika, Gymnastica, Gymnasia, Nymphe, Mesembria, Sponde, Elete, Akte, Acte, Cypris, Hesperis, Dysis, Arktos, The Goddesses of Seasons of the Year, Eiar, Theros, Pthinoporon, Cheimon, Korybantes, Damneus, Idaios, Kyrbas, Okythoos, Prymneus, Pyrrhichos, Maenades, Methe, Meliae, Naiades, Daphne, Metope, Minthe, The Nymphai Hyperboreioi, Hekaerge, Loxo, Oupis, Oreades, Adrasteia, Echo, Oceanides, Beroe, Calypso, Clytie, Eidyia, The Ourea, The Palici, Pan, Potamoi, Achelous, Acis, Acheron, Alpheus, Asopus, Cladeus, Eurotas, Cocytus, Lethe, Peneus, Phlegethon, Styx, Scamander, Priapus, Rhea, Satyrs, Krotos, Silenus, Telete, Zagreus, Adonis, Aphaea, Carme. Carmanor, Chrysothemis, Cyamites, Demeter, Despoina, Dionysus, Eunostus, Hestia, Persephone, Philomelus, Plutus, Achilles, Alakos, Aeolus, Aiolos, Amphiaraus, Ariadne, Aristaeus, Asclepius, Attis, Bolina, The Dioscuri, Castor, Pollux, Endymion, Ganymede, Glaucus, Hemithea, Parthenos, Heracles, Lampsace, Minos, Ino, The Leucippides, Phoebe, Hilaeira, Orithyia, Palaemon, Phylonoe, Psyche, Aceso, Aegle, Asclepius, Epione, Hygieia, Iaso, Paeon, Panacea, Telesphorus, Acratopotes, Adrastea, Agdistis, Alexiares, Anicetus, Aphroditus, Astraea, Auxesia, Damia, Charites, Aglaea, Euphrosyne, Thalia, Hegemone, Antheia, Pasithea, Cleta, Phaenna, Eudaimonia, Euthymia, Calleis, Paidia, Pandaisia, Pannychis, Ceraon, Chrysus, Circe, Daemones Ceramici, Syntribos, Smaragos, Asbetos, Sabaktes, Omodamos, Deipneus, Eiresione, Eileithyia, Enyalius, Enyo, Harpocrates, Hermaphroditus, Hymenaios, Ichnaea, Lynx, Matton, Muses, Titan Muses, Aoide, Arche, Melete, Mneme, Thelxinoe, Olympian Muses, Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, Urania, Younger Muses, Cephisso, Apollonis, Borysthenis, Hypate, Mese, Nete, Polymatheia, Palaestra, Rhapso, Abderus, Aeneas, Ajax the Great, Ajax the Lesser, Amphitryon, Bellerophon, Chrysippus, Daedalus, Diomedes, Eleusis, Eunostus, Ganymede, Hector, Iolaus, Jason, Meleager, Odysseus, Orpheus, Perseus, Theseus, Alcestis, Amymone, Andromache, Andromeda, Antigone, Arachne, Ariadne, Atalanta, Briseis, Caeneus, Caenis, Cassandra, Clytemnestra, Danae, Deianeira, Electra, Europa, Hecuba, Helen, Hermione, Iphigenia, Ismene, Jocasta, Medea, Medusa, Niobe, Pandora, Penelope, Phaedra, Polyxena, Semele, Abas, Acastus, Acrisius, Actaeus, Admetus, Adrastus, Aeacus, Aeetes, Aegeus, Aegimius, Aegisthus, Aegyptus, Aeson, Aethlius, Aetolus, Agamemnon, Agasthenes, Agenor, Alcinous, Alcmaeon, Aleus, Amphiaraus, Amphictyon, Amphion, Zethus, Amycus, Anaxagoras, Arcesius, Argeus, Agrus, Assaracus, Asterion, Athamas, Atreus, Augeas, Autesion, Bias, Busiris, Cadmus, Car, Catreus, Cecrops, Ceisus, Celeus, Cephalus, Cepheus, Cepheus, Charnabon, Cinyras, Codrus, Corinthus, Cranaus, Creon, Creon, Cres, Cresphontes, Cretheus, Criasus, Cylarabes, Cynortas, Cyzicus, Danaus, Dardanus, Deiphontes, Demophon of Athens, Diomedes, Echemus, Echetus, Eetion, Electryon, Elephenor, Eleusis, Epaphus, Epopeus, Erechtheus, Erginus, Erichtonius, Eteocles, Eteocles, Eurocles, Eurotas, Eurystheus, Euxantiusm, Gelanor, Haemus, Helenus, Hippothoon, Hyrieus, Ilus, Ixion, Laertes, Laomedon, Lycaon of Arcadia, Lycurgus of Arcadia, Lycurgus of Nemea, Makedon, Megareus of Onchestus, Megareus of Thebes, Melampus, Melanthus, Memnon, Menelaus, Menestheus, Midas, Minos, Myles, Nestor, Nycteus, Odysseus, Oebalus, Oedipus, Oeneus, Oenomaus, Oenopion, Ogygus, Oicles, Oileus, Orestes, Oxyntes, Pandion I, Pandion II, Peleus, Pelias, Pelops, Pentheus, Perseus, Phineus, Phlegyas, Phoenix, Phoroneus, Phyleus, Pirithoos, Pittheus, Polybus of Corinth, Polybus of Sicyon, Polybus of Thebes, Polynices, Priam, Proetus, Pylades, Rhadamanthys, Rhesus, Sarpedon, Sisyphus, Sithon, Talaus, Tegyrios, Telamon, Telephus, Temenus, Teucer, Teutamides, Teuthras, Thersander, Theseus, Thyestes, Tisamenus, Tyndareus, Baldr, Baeldaeg, Bragi, Dellingr, Forseti, Feorseti, Freyr, Frea, Yngvi, Ing, Heimdallr, Hermodr, Heremod, Hoor, Hoenir, Lodurr, Loki, Meili, Njordr, Odin, Woden, Wodanaz, Aldafdr, Aldagaut, Alfodr, Alfodr, Algingautr, Angan Friggjar, Arnhofdi, Atridr, Atridi, Asagrim, Asagrimmr, Audun, Bagi ulfs, Baldrsfadr, Baleygr, Baleyg, Biflindi, Bileygr, Bileyg, Blindi, Blindr, Bruni, Brunn, Bodgaedir, Bolvekr, Bragi, Brodir Vilis, Brodir Bilja, Burr Bors,

* * *

_**(I ENDED HERE ORIGINALLY BUT, I AM ADDING TO THE SENTENCE.)  
**_

* * *

Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Tyson the Cyclopes, R.E.D,


End file.
